


Ectobiological Accident

by SkyaiaAokano



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ath masters, Ectobiolgical Malfunctions, First time rping john, Im the John in this rp, M/M, MSPARP, Self-Pailing, Ugh I love this pairing so much, Un-beta'd Rping, Work In Progress, a bit of, troll!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyaiaAokano/pseuds/SkyaiaAokano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts messing around with the Ectiobiology machine and discovers a new function, species swapping. He soon realizes there is a bug in the programming. The ~ath programming is looping and halting the software's function, driving him to pester Sollux about his newfound problem. </p><p>-----<br/>I am going to be editing this into a proper story and plot. Dear gods, 1300 people have viewed this creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectobiological Accident

EB: hey  
TA: you're john riight  
EB: yup the one and only!  
EB: at least I think so!  
TA: well there'2 only liike four human2 left 2o.  
EB: but there's alot of timeline copies also  
TA: that'2 true  
TA: 2tiill they'd techniically 2tiill be you  
EB: oh and karkat told me your names Sollux  
EB: yeah  
TA: that'2 riight  
TA: what do you want john.  
EB: yes! he also told me you love coding  
TA: yeah.  
EB: well I was going to ask you to help me  
EB: I'm having problems with this ~Ath code I'm working on  
TA: do you want adviice or do you want me two fiix iit for you.  
EB: I'd love advice, but if you could fix it, that'd be awesome!  
TA: ju2t 2end me the fiile over pe2terchum  
EB: okay  
TA: ii hope you're a better coder than KK  
EB: I am!  
TA: that'2 a reliief.  
TA: what'2 thii2 2uppo2ed two do anyway

-ectoBiologist sent , "ectodebugtransformer.exe"-  
EB: it's the code for transforming objects  
EB: like people!  
TA: what are you tryiing two turn them iintwo?  
EB: ive just been toying around with it  
EB: but depending on the imput  
EB: you can be a cherub, troll, or a human; but glitches keep happening.  
TA: have you been te2tiing thii2 on 2omeone?  
EB: yeah, mostly myself.  
TA: that'2 a liittle gut2y, don't you thiink?  
EB: yeah, it is.  
TA: what are the gliitche2?  
EB: well, there's this one glitch to where the function stops abruptly. it renders the object between the desired point and the original.  
TA: 2o what are you half troll riight now?  
EB: uh yeah,it's kinda weird.  
EB: but it doesn't occur with the cherub to human function, or the human to cherub function  
TA: that'2 odd  
EB: yeah, it is  
TA: a cherub 2eem2 liike iit would be a more complex liife form than a troll.  
EB: that's why I was looking for your help.  
TA: ii'm a liittle iimpre22ed you managed two pull thii2 off wiithout kiilliing your2elf, though.  
TA: 2ure ii'll help  
EB: thanks?  
EB: and thank you  
EB: I don't want to be stuck in this form anymore, I'm starting to feel weird.  
TA: yeah, your organ2 miight 2tart faiiliing.  
EB: no not that,my organs are fine.  
TA: then what's wrong?  
EB: it's just this weird feeling, it doesn't show up on the subject stasis board.  
TA: where ii2 iit 2temmiing from can you tell  
TA: iif iit'2 comiing from your 2kull that miight be 2upre22ed mental power2.  
EB: kinda, but that's not it either.  
TA: de2criibe iit two me.  
EB: well it's this weird euphoric feeling, it's kind of... like an ecstasy. but I've never had one, so I'm not sure; and I'm also shivering.  
TA: let me 2end you the fiix.  
TA: ii have iit 2o you can go full troll, but the revert 2tage ii2 giiviing me problem2.  
EB: well it's better than nothing

-twinArmageddons sent , "ectodebugtransformercopy.exe"-

EB: thanks!

「file uploading 」 -attachment found-  
《RESTASIS OCCURRING》  
《subject transformed》  
EB: woah!  
TA: what  
??!ectoBiologist [EB] is now Troll! ectoBiologist [EB].  
EB: thanks sollux!  
TA: ii take iit iit worked?  
EB: I'm kinda back to normal!  
EB: yeah  
EB: it worked!  
EB: I'm a troll  
EB: this is gonna be so cool!  
EB: wait-  
TA: ju2t try not two break anythiing.  
EB: what is squirming, sollux something is wrong.  
TA: what ii2 iit?  
EB: somethings squirming, in my pants  
TA: ...  
TA: ehe  
TA: ehehehehe  
TA: oh my god egbert  
EB: what?  
TA: you contracted the trou2er 2pace para2iite, check your pant2 for 2ome briightly colored tentacle.  
TA: the only cure ii2 two fliip your 2hiit and cry liike a wu22y  
He pulls back the waistband of his pants to reveal a very green? Or is it blue? Personally you are just plain freaked out so aquamarine will be a close enough guess for now. He types fervently in response.  
EB: there is one!  
EB: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
TA: quiick grab iit  
EB: holy fuck  
TA: before iit retract2!  
TA: iit'll burrow iit'2 way iinto your 2mall iinte2tiine and lay iit'2 egg2 oh no  
EB: oh fuck oh fuck  
TA: ehehe ju2t kiiddiing.  
TA: that'2 your bulge you diingu2.  
John makes a soft sigh of relief as he unclasps his hand from his waistband, very much so tired of this shit.But what the hell was a bulge? He types cautiously in response,

EB: wait what  
EB: what's that  
TA: don't human2 have bulge2?  
TA: liike geniital2?  
TA: or do you only have nook2  
TA: whiich are 2tiill geniital2 but eh  
EB: we have only bulges, well we call them something else  
TA: oh  
EB: but its not a tentacle  
TA: that'2 weiird  
EB: nor does it move on it's own  
EB: _that's weird_  
TA: ii wonder why your2 ii2 retracted  
TA: maybe iit'2 a 2iide effect.  
TA: you'd better take care of that dude  
EB: Wait so it's like a boner  
TA: ii  
TA: don't know what that iis.  
EB: or wait is that a bad thing  
EB: shit shit shit  
TA: iit ju2t mean2 you have two liike  
TA: ii don't know  
TA: touch iit ii gue22  
TA: you have a  
TA: bucket  
TA: riight?  
EB: a bucket? but I sent it with my letter to karkat  
TA: well 2hiit no wonder he had a black cru2h on you  
EB: I needed something to hold it  
EB: wait what  
EB: he's black for me?  
TA: he had a cru2h once he 2aiid  
TA: ii thiink he'2 okay wiith you now  
EB: okay then  
TA: are you comfortable lettiing that thiing flaiil around untiil ii can get the troll two human thiing taken care of  
EB: so what do I do?  
TA: or do you need me two run by a 2pare contaiiner  
EB: spare container please  
TA: eugh okay 2ee you iin a biit.  
EB: okay ,thank you!

"

He closes the pesterchum window, shifting around in his seat.It takes a few minutes, but there is finally a curt knock on John's door.  
John quietly opens the door, looking at sollux carefully; his face tinged with a bright cobalt blue.  
"hi!", he says quietly.  
He pushes past him, shuffling inside as he said quickly, "hey 2hut the door."  
He shuts the door as quickly as he said that. "Okay", He whispers quietly glancing up at him.  
John let out a small stutter as he feels overly exposed all of a sudden, "um, so".  
Sollux hastily uncaptchalogues a bucket and gingerly hands it to John with a look of pity almost, "there."  
John gives a small nod quickly speaking a muttered "thanks" to the troll.  
Sollux looks at him with a look of exasperated contempt and pity and wanting none other to retreat back to coding, "really, don't mentiion iit".  
John's face is already this enigmatic shade very much so undecided as he looks up at him with a questioning glance quickly uttering as if the object he is holding he would rather throw out the window, "so, how do you do it?"  
TA: you ju2t  
TA: *makes a pumping motion* liike that  
TA: that 2hould work fiine unle22 you're really worked up  
EB: *his face turns completely blue* yeah thanks for the advice  
EB: um  
TA: ii'll ju2t  
TA: go.  
TA: *Turns towards the door, face a little yellow*  
EB: *goes to set the bucket in his bedroom* you can play video games if you want to  
EB: I mean you seem pretty bored  
TA: *Shrugs* ii gue22  
EB: I've got a huge collection  
EB: my consoles over there  
EB: *points to the living room*  
TA: 2weet. *Goes awkwardly to see what games John has, glancing back at him*  
EB: *blushes* ill just get this over with

EB: *goes to his bedroom*

EB: *sits on his bed , tentatively unzipping his pants*

TA: *Sets a game up and leans against the bottom of the couch, sitting on the floor. Tries not to be conscious of what's happening in the other room*

EB: *puts his hand in his underwear, stroking his bulge softly*

EB: *moans loudly, removing his underwear*

TA: *Bites his lip a little, mashing a button on the controller and trying to drown him out. Crotch tingles a little bit and he crosses his legs, mentally cursing at himself*

EB: *positions him self over the pail, stroking a bit faster, bites his lip trying unsuccessfully to muffle the loud moans*

TA: *Feels his bulge peeking out and pinches his arm with an irritated sigh, pausing the game and grabbing the remote to turn up the volume*

EB: *strokes faster, half thrusting into his hand letting out heated moans*

He unpauses and continues on, bulge sliding out of it's sheath. Growls a little and against his better judgement, reaches up to rub at the base of his horn

EB: *he thrusts even harder in his hand, releasing once into the bucket*

TA: *Fiddles with the base of his larger horn, biting his lip a little as his neglected character is assaulted on the screen. Curls his toes when he hears John moan*

  
EB: *he thrusts faster, riding out his orgasm*

  
EB: *moans lustfully as this entire plot is a disaster and the author hates themself.*


End file.
